Edna Blackthorne
Click here to head back to Characters, or roll back to the Main Page! History Weapon: Summoning staff, hand-to-hand self-defense Likes: Practical but cute things, playing with long hair Dislikes: Sleazes, dishonesty, people who don't listen NPC. Born the first child of Trent and Yue Blackthorne, she was raised with the presumption that she would eventually become a mercenary like her parents were. She was taught hand-to-hand as a child and was treated as though she would become the next leader of the Blackthorne Company. She did not agree with this. When she was 9 years old, her parents decided to have another child, and Edwin was born. Edna was delighted and taught him much herself, since their parents were usually busy running the guild, but a storm was brewing in her. She wanted a home, a house, a place where she could have a regular life and settle down, not always be on the move. She despised the notion of running the Blackthorne Company. However, she didn't have the courage to say this directly to their father, so she instead spoke of it with their mother, privately, when she had a spare moment. Yue promised to talk to Trent about it, saying Edna had the right to choose her own life, after all. At this time, Edna was 14. The next week, Yue died in a bandit raid. Unable to stand being in the troupe after that and feeling like her only ally had disappeared, Edna ran away as far as she could, to the only place she knew her father would not travel to: Arcania. She worked as a maid for Emina (Bluey306's character) for a while, where she became fast friends with Margaret, another maid in the manor. After saving up her money for a while, she quit that job and enrolled herself in Valdis Academy, taking on a slew of part-time jobs to keep up the pay. It was harsh, and a few times she had to drop out and work for a while to garner enough funds to continue, but thanks to a research position she managed to get for herself after a while, she eventually made her way through, specializing in summoning magics. She continued her research and now teaches summoning at the academy. She recently learned her mother is still alive and working as an assassin in Xana. However, Edna has no compulsion to find her or talk with her. In Edna's mind, Yue abandoned them and cut familial ties, and thus they are no longer related. Edna sees no benefit in trying to accept her back into their lives when Yue willingly left it. Rper left the group; this character is retired. Relationships Edwin Blackthorne: Her younger brother. He's cute. She'd do anything for him, so long as it was to his benefit, because he is perhaps the one member of her family that she has never been hurt by. Margaret Adelay: Her best friend, and Edna loves teasing her. She thinks Marge is too serious sometimes, but also knows Marge to be the incredibly nice person she really is inside (despite her silly tsun disinterested front she puts on). She also...really loves playing with Marge's hair. <3 Trent Blackthorne: Her father. They have a distant relationship, since she's often busy with her work and he's often on the road with his. However, they've gotten over most of their issues with each other and respect each other's lifestyles. Powers Edna specializes in summoning. She can summon anything on this realm provided she has the correct spell pieces and a flat surface to draw a summoning circle and it is not too far away. Given the time for a proper circle and enchantment, she can also summon creatures from another realm. However, that is not easily done on a battlefield, so she has made personal contracts with four summon beasts. They are: Urer: A small water sprite, this was her first summon. They get along very well. Urer cannot speak, though Edna understands what it is trying to say. It can use its water abilities to hone in on liquid it knows - as in, it can sense a fountain near Edna's home and guide her to it, or likewise to other pieces of water she has asked Urer to memorize. It can also sense water from far away. It has little to no attack power, but has a high evade because its body changes shape all the time. It can hover/fly. She can summon its friends if needed at little cost. Hrelsvar: A giant roc, she summons this one - and sometimes its friends - to form as mounts when she wants to travel a long distance quickly. It can fight, but only with physical powers (beak and claw). When she summons them they have tack already on them. She can summon up to four at a time. Sharat: Giant Resplendant Scorpion. This is her normal fighting/defense partner. Its thick, dense carapace gives it high defense. It can spit balls of non-sticky web to act as distractions or deflect things from afar and its stinger has paralysis poison in it. The poison starts to kick in one minute after being scratched and will completely paralyze a normal adult in 3 minutes (children faster, large people slower). Edna also uses Sharat as a mount when she doesn't want to walk (or if she doesn't want to carry things, she uses it as a wagon LOL). It can climb cliffs as well, digging its claws into stone and finding handholds to cling to, and it can float in water (though it is not fast at swimming), making it useful over many types of terrain. She can only summon one at a time. Vehinne: The spirit of a sealed demonic monster. Whatever it was, even in its realm it is chained and bound into immobility. It is these chains that she summons and usually uses them to fight only in desperate times. The longer she summons the chains, the more of Vehinne slowly comes into this world. If she uses it too long its body can start to come through - and if that happens too much there is a possibility of it killing her and rampaging freely across this realm. In balance, the longer she has it summoned, the stronger it is and the more of its abilities she can utilize. (For reference, it comes out hand first, then second hand, then head. Once the head is present she has a hard time desummoning it. If the shoulders appear that is the absolute limit before it just burns her out and comes through to this realm). Thus she uses this one with extreme caution and only when needed. There is no opportunity to summon more than one (it is a one-of-a-kind monster). *Burning Chains: Starting with 4 and increasing to 8, these chains have a dark aura about them, draining energy from a target whilst in contact as well as causing physical burns. *Vengeful Gaze: Creates a field of suppression, as though gravity has been increased. Affects everyone in the field except Edna (so allies are also affected). *Cry of the Condemned: A stream of energy that disintegrates matter.